the winchester brothers
by lilactulips
Summary: This is based in Season 4 when Dean and Sam find Adam alive rather than dead, but the ghouls have killed his mother so he starts living with his older brothers.


Adam opened his eyes and looked at his watch, 2:10 AM. He glanced over at his brothers Dean and Sam, both lying fast asleep in their beds and noiselessly got up and wore his jacket. He was tired of being under the watch of his big brothers all the time. Ever since they had saved him from the ghouls who had killed his mother, the older Winchester brothers had kept Adam under their watchful eyes. He couldn't even go out of the motel room in which they were staying without taking one of his brothers with him. "We just want to make sure that you are safe and that out of danger," Sam had said when Adam had once asked to be left alone for once and take a walk by himself. So, instead of going out, Adam had stayed indoors and fumed.

Not anymore. Adam was going out alone tonight. His older brothers had earlier gone for a hunt, leaving him locked inside the motel room with a devil's trap on the floor under the door and Castiel keeping watch outside. So, when they got back, they were awfully tired (not to mention injured) and went to bed after cleaning up their wounds. Adam was having a hard time dealing with the concept of angels and demons existing in real life, on top of his mother's death. It had been two months now and he was coping. And he was relieved to know that he still had family in the form of Dean and Sam. But their over-protectiveness was getting on his nerves a bit. "They have to leave me on my own for a while, it's not that I'm a kid, I'm twenty-one!" Adam thought rebelliously and slipped out of the motel room.

Once out of the motel, Adam was exhilarant! Freedom! At least for a few hours. He walked down the road and saw a bar. Walking in, he took a seat and ordered a beer. The bartender, a girl around his age, threw him a flirtatious smile and got him his beer. Adam smiled back and looked around at the crowd, while sipping the beer. "So, what's a cute guy like you doing in bar alone?" A female voice said from his right, startling him. Turning around, Adam saw a cute redhead smiling at him. Adam said,

"Well, not much." But he smiled back at her.

So, they sat talking for a long time. Adam found her very interesting, she was funny, cute and she had a lot in common with him. It was as if she had known him for a long time. Her name was Renee and apparently, she found this meeting as interesting as he did because she did not want to leave either. When Adam looked at his watch, he found that it was almost four am.

"Listen, I have to go now, but it was great meeting you," Adam said, standing up from his chair. If either of his brothers got up before he got back, they were going to have a panic attack. Looking around, he saw that the bar was almost deserted as well.

"So soon, Adam?" Renee gave him a thin smile which Adam found a bit odd.

"Yeah, it's been a great night, but I have to go now," Adam said.

"To your darling big brothers, Dean and Sam," Renee said and now her smile was positively evil.

"How do you know them?" Adam mumbled, confused and alarmed at same time.

"Actually, kid, we know them before you knew them, they are our old friends, or enemies, to be honest," Renee said, looking back at the bartender and the only man left in the bar and their eyes went black all of a sudden.

"Who, who the hell are you?" Adam shouted, but inside he was scared and took a step back from Renee or whatever she was.

"Haven't you learnt anything your brothers told you? Well, no time for introductions, boy, it's just that your brothers have killed many of our friends and we want some revenge. Nothing personal but we have to kill you," Renee said in a honey-sweet voice and walked towards Adam.

Just then the bar door crashed open and Dean and Sam ran in.

"Let him go!" Dean yelled when he saw Renee and the other two demons closing in on Adam.

"Oh how adorable! Big brothers to the rescue of their little one," Renee said sarcastically. She motioned to her companions and they advanced on Sam and Dean. Sam grabbed one and killed her off with the knife. Dean punched the other demon but he pushed Dean away with greater force. Sam came up from behind the demon and killed it with his knife. Now, only the redhead remained. Sam and Dean ran towards her but she held up her hand and they were pinned to the wall. Seeing his brothers pinned and the demon distracted, Adam thought of chipping in himself. He kicked the redhead with all the strength he had and she fell down. The spell having been weakened, Dean and Sam fell to the floor. Sam quickly made his way to the demon and held her by the arms while Dean killed her with the knife. They both then looked at Adam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam mumbled, not really looking at his brothers.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Dean said, opening the door of the bar and letting his little brothers go out first. Adam didn't miss the force of the glare that Dean gave him on his way out.

When they got back to the motel room, Dean slammed the door behind him. Adam was worried. He hadn't seen his big brother in such a bad mood in the two months he had lived with them. Adam looked at Sam. Sam just shook his head and asked,

"Who wants a beer?" And then threw them both a can.

Dean took a long swig and then looked at Adam.

"So you want to tell explain this to us?"

"Explain what?" Adam asked defensively.

"Explain why the hell you got out the room and in that bar all by yourself?" Dean shouted angrily.

Adam flinched. He knew he shouldn't have, especially after what he had seen today but he felt angry too.

"I don't know why I have to take you or Sam with me every time I go out," Adam retorted, looking from Dean to Sam.

"Because of what happened today, that's why. You are not safe alone, that's why!" Dean shouted louder than before.

"Dean!" Sam scolded, "Adam didn't realize the danger he is in, in fact, in which we are all in, from what is out there."

Adam's anger went away at Sam's soft tone. He knew his brothers were just trying to keep him safe. And they were right, he felt, after watching the demons up close tonight. Guilt started creeping in on him.

"I am sorry, guys, really," Adam mumbled, looking at Dean and then Sam, "I should have listened to you. You were right."

Sam's heart melted at the apology. "It's okay," he started saying.

"Just a minute Sam," Dean interrupted, looking at Adam sternly, "This won't happen again, Adam, got it?"

Adam was sorry for his mistake but he felt a little annoyed by Dean's tone and said nothing.

"Did you get that Adam?" Dean asked, bringing his voice a few notches louder. Adam flinched.

"Yes, I got it."


End file.
